


【占傭】眼罩

by Zoujinjin



Category: all傭, 占傭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *佔有慾奈*短篇*一些血腥暴力*我的目標是寫遍所有求生者和監管者*但我的愛好讓我原地打轉*我發現有些人不會用心看銅魚打的注意事項喔*要看喔*私設伊萊原來沒有眼罩





	【占傭】眼罩

**Author's Note:**

> *佔有慾奈  
*短篇  
*一些血腥暴力  
*我的目標是寫遍所有求生者和監管者  
*但我的愛好讓我原地打轉  
*我發現有些人不會用心看銅魚打的注意事項喔  
*要看喔  
*私設伊萊原來沒有眼罩

“你在看哪裡?”  
伊萊回過神，才看見不知何時坐到自己對面的戀人  
奈布嘴裡叼著一根棒棒糖，那雙慵懶的眼直直盯著他  
那雙湛藍色的眼眸如寶石般閃著光芒，危險又吸引人  
“沒什麼”他回答，眼神撇過那雙眼  
這種眼神讓他興奮  
奈布歪頭，嘴裡的棒棒糖隨著他的動作斜到一邊  
伊萊知道這是奈布不高興的前兆  
他必須安撫自己的小情人才行  
在他思考該如何是好時，奈布已經順著他剛才的視線看了過去“菲欧娜?”  
不好!伊萊猛的轉頭看過去  
因為自己剛才完全放空，根本就沒注意到眼前有誰  
雖然說還沒到厭惡的地步，但伊萊知道奈布一直對菲欧娜抱持緊戒  
似乎是因為菲欧娜和自己一樣信仰宗教?  
不對!他沒有信仰的宗教阿!  
感覺到視線，紅髮女人偏頭，對上傭兵的視線  
“早阿奈布”女人挺挺胸，露出傲人的胸部  
“早阿菲歐娜，今天還是一樣動人呢!”奈布手長微張當作打招呼”克拉克都要看呆你了呢!”  
十足的醋意  
女人看了穿著深藍色長袍的男人，哼了一聲  
“我倒是希望你能看呆呢，薩貝達”菲歐娜修長的食指勾了一下自己岔開到大腿的長裙  
又閒聊了一會，菲歐娜先離開了  
吐出一口氣，伊萊轉過頭  
對上瞇眼笑的奈布  
“菲歐娜對我沒興趣，我也是”他趕忙澄清  
“你應該慶幸自己對她沒興趣”奈布笑笑，瞇起的眼睛微張，一抹厲色閃過  
接著他站起身，細瘦有勁的腰微下彎，露出一個誘人的曲線  
他的食指和中指分別點在伊萊兩眼的眼皮上，輕微使力“不然…我會親手刺穿你的雙眼….讓你不能再看其他地方”  
因該是要害怕的，但伊萊聽聞卻突然低笑起來，奈布奇怪的看他  
那隻點在他眼皮上的手被他狠狠攛住往自己身上一拉，伊萊半站起身，靠近對方輕聲地說  
“我的眼從一開始就是你的了”他靠近那隻柔軟的耳朵，嘴唇故意碰上耳垂”不只雙眼，我腦袋在想些甚麼你會不知道嗎?”  
“貫穿你那個小洞的記憶一直存在我的腦海中...薩貝達，多虧你，我已經變成不是你就硬不起來的人了”他伸出手，撫摸那細腰，然後用力一擰  
“嘶一一”奈布疼的想退回位置，卻被捏著軟肉不敢行動  
“是…是你自找的!”他疼的音調都有些哭腔，剛才傲人的神情蕩然無存”是你讓我變成這樣的!”  
“是阿” 伊萊笑笑，很自然的坦白“我囚禁你，把你關在又黑又吵的待修理破譯機房間。那滴滴滴的聲音把你嚇的縮在角落，關一個星期你就嚇的失禁，我來找你，你對我叫罵，罵我變態，於是我狠狠揍了你一頓。第二個星期你發高燒，但把我帶給你的粥打翻了，所以我把你兩個臉頰都搧紅腫了。第三個星期我打開那扇門，你就像看見魚勾的魚，連滾帶爬的求我留下…但我說過，除非你求我操你，不然就不用出來了。於是你到第六個星期時，狼狽的撲倒我，自己脫光跪在我身下替我口交，然後…開始害怕我離開你”  
“閉嘴…..”奈布有些恐慌，那雙眼謀佈滿水氣  
“所以在嚴厲一點吧…死死盯著我。不然有一天我如果不見了”他一巴掌拍在傭兵挺俏的臀半上，嘴唇幾乎要陷入傭兵的耳膜”你裡面已經變成我的形狀了，你知道嗎?昨天我操你時，你的小屁股已經有些往外翻了，紅紅的一團翻出來…你已經被我操熟了”  
奈布全身顫抖，他的臉早已潮紅，雙腿夾的緊緊的似乎在忍耐些甚麼  
“沒有我，你會被情慾活活燒死的”伊萊溫聲說，最後伸出鮮紅的舌捲著那可憐顫抖的耳垂，用力一吸”忍的很辛苦吧?現在，射出來”  
“嗚恩!”奈布瞪大雙眼，腦袋接收到命令後黑色的褲子中央逐漸濕潤，接著一股白色液體從纖維縫隙中噴出  
放開那隻手腕，脫力的傭兵直接倒在桌子上  
伊萊走前用手摸了一把奈布屁股後面的布料，手掌離開時，黏膩的水液將之間牽成細絲  
傭兵已經用短暫的時間前後高潮了  
他露出欣慰的笑容，伸手將傭兵口中還剩大半的棒棒糖抽出，含進嘴裡

後來伊萊出門都帶著畫著奇怪符文的眼罩了


End file.
